Water-powered lights have been disclosed in the prior art, wherein water under pressure is directed to a propeller or turbine for turning a shaft, and wherein the shaft drives a small electric generator for energizing a flashlight-type of bulb for illumination purposes.
However, the constructions resorted to in the prior art are cumbersome and costly, somewhat unreliable in performance, and as a result have not met with substantial commercial success.